Corazón delator
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: AkaMidoTaka. Takao y Midorima viven juntos. Su vida transcurre de manera normal; es la vida de una pareja. Sin embargo, una noche, Takao se despierta para encontrar una pesadilla. ¿O es realidad?


**Claim: **Akashi Seijurou/Midorima Shintaro, Takao Kazunari/Midorima Shintaro.  
**Notas: **Future!fic.  
**Rating:** M.  
**Género: **Angst/Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Corazón Delator.  
**Tema: **09. No se me escapó ningún detalle.

* * *

**Corazón delator.**

Takao no está seguro de cuándo comenzó (o quizá sí lo está, pero se niega a aceptarlo), pero todas las noches forma parte de la misma rutina. Shin-chan llega del trabajo a las 11.30, mucho después de que Takao haya estacionado su automóvil fuera del edificio de apartamentos donde viven desde hace tres años. Takao calienta la cena en el microondas y lo ve comer, a veces en silencio y otras, comentando los chismes más jugosos de su trabajo como periodista. Después, Shin-chan toma un baño y si Takao no está muy cansado, lo acompaña en la ducha hasta que el agua fría los sorprende, obligándolos a continuar en el dormitorio, su última parada por la noche.

El sueño no los alcanza hasta pasada la medianoche, cuando el único sonido en el vecindario es una sirena lejana y el esporádico motor de un coche al pasar. Takao no podría ser más feliz y se deja envolver por Morfeo sin remordimientos, siempre pensando que adora esa rutina, una fantasía segura de la que no quiere despertar. Sobre todo cuando siente a Midorima inclinarse sobre él en la cama, cubriendo de manera momentánea la luz de las farolas en la calle, observándolo en silencio, sin atreverse a tocarlo a pesar de que Takao no está realmente dormido.

Esa noche, sin embargo, algo es diferente. Antes de que pueda volverse para encarar a Midorima, prendándose de él como si fuera un muñeco de peluche, Takao siente cómo su compañero se levanta de la cama, dejándolo con los brazos extendidos bajo las mantas.

_Quizá sólo va al baño_, razona Takao, planeando un contraataque para cuando regrese, sin sentir el menor remordimiento por privarlo de sus horas de sueño, a pesar de que sabe que tiene que estar en la clínica a las 6.30. Pero Shin-chan no regresa, cosa extraña, porque con el horario que tiene, duda mucho que sufra de insomnio.

—¿Shin-chan? —murmura Takao, saliendo de la cama y al instante siente el aire frío del invierno arañándole los brazos—. ¿Estás bien?

Lo único que le responde es el sonido de la puerta de su apartamento al cerrarse, con ese chirrido característico que molesta tanto a los vecinos. ¿A dónde puede ir Shin-chan a esta hora? ¿O es que alguien irrumpió en la casa y está a punto de presenciar una escena sangrienta, que se grabará en sus pupilas como en un drama policiaco de televisión? Takao trata de tranquilizarse mientras avanza por el pasillo, tan silenciosamente como le es posible, ideando explicaciones y chistes que aligeren la tensión que siente en el vientre, preparándolo quizá, para ver interrumpida su cotideaneidad por algún hecho siniestro e inesperado.

_Shin-chan no pudo haber salido a esta hora_, piensa Takao, cuando llega al borde del pasillo y las siluetas fantasmales de la televisión y los sofás se adivinan por las comisuras de sus ojos. _No llevaba ropa, ni dinero. Ni tenía ningún motivo_, pero la otra razón _un ladrón irrumpiendo en casa_, no lo tranquiliza demasiado y su respiración se encuentra agitada cuando por fin entra en la sala de estar, en donde no descubre nigún cuerpo tendido sobre la alfombra ni rastros de pelea o sangre. Lo que sí está presente son los dos maletines de Shin-chan, uno abierto y lleno de sus utensilios médicos y el otro vacío, pero despidiendo el olor del perfume que usan como suavizante.

—Es ridículo —dice Takao en voz baja, aunque sabe que no hay ningún intruso, en casa, al menos—. ¿Por qué escondería Shin-chan ropa aquí? ¿A dónde fue?

Hay una tienda de conveniencia en la esquina y los pensamientos de Takao se dirigen a ella inmediatamente, aunque no puede explicarse qué quiere Shin-chan a esas horas de la noche. Pero sólo para asegurarse, Takao se viste rápidamente y baja los dos pisos que lo separan de la calle, antes de echar a caminar hacia la tienda de 24 horas, cuyas luces de neón anuncian el paraíso para aquellos que buscan bebidas y cigarros en la madrugada.

Shin-chan está ahí, como predijo. Hace fila detrás de otras siete personas, que llevan botellas de whisky y sake en las manos, casi todas ellas a simple vista menores de edad. Pero lo que sorprende a Takao es que Shin-chan lleva una simple cajetilla de cigarros en la mano izquierda, cuando él no fuma (no que él sepa y está empezando a cuestionarse lo que se supone que sabe).

Takao está a punto de entrar y preguntarle qué clase de broma está jugándonle, cuando una segunda figura aparece en su campo de visión, bastante nítido teniendo en cuenta que se encuentra mal escondido detrás de un poste del otro lado de la calle, pero sin duda el Ojo de Águila tiene algo que ver. La segunda figura es nada más y nada menos que Akashi Seijurou, enfundado en un traje oscuro, de corte fino y que desentona totalmente con el ambiente deprimente del lugar.

No intercambian palabras mientras están en la fila, lo cual le hace pensar a Takao en un encuentro casual, aunque no le quita lo extraño al hecho de que se encuentren en esa tienda cuando Akashi vive en Kyoto, a casi una hora de camino en automóvil.

—Pensé que no fumabas —dice Akashi, cuando salen de la tienda y le quita sin querer las palabras a Takao de los labios—. Eres doctor y debes cuidar tu salud, ¿no es así?

—Los compré para ti —dice Midorima, ofreciéndole el paquete, pero no sin antes tomar uno, que Akashi se apresura a encender y también a robárselo de los labios antes de que pueda darle una calada. Es un gesto demasiado erótico para el gusto de Takao y no ayuda el hecho de que sus miradas se queden prendadas, mientras Akashi exhala el humo hacia el cielo estrellado.

—Eres muy considerado, Shintaro —dice Akashi, deleitándose con el cigarro, paladeándolo incluso—. Siempre accedes a mis pequeños caprichos. Cigarros, reunirnos aquí cuando mañana tienes que trabajar... Siempre has sido muy amable conmigo.

—Pero, ¿por qué reunirnos esta noche aquí, Akashi? Sabes que no me molesta conducir hasta... —Takao, demasiado pendiente de la conversación, que ha tomado tintes surrealistas en un universo que creía conocer, apenas y tiene tiempo para pensar. Para él sólo existen las dos personas frente a él, compartiendo un cigarrillo que tiene impregnados los labios de Akashi.

—A veces es bueno cambiar, Shintaro —dice Akashi, encogiéndose de hombros—. Así es más divertido. ¿Quién sabe quién podría ver esos vídeos algún día? ¿Unir piezas? ¿No te emociona?

—No, sinceramente no.

—Oh, bueno, no importa. A mí sí —Akashi tira su cigarro al suelo después de una última calada y se pone a rebuscar en sus bolsillos y a Takao le pasa por la cabeza que quizá esté buscando un cuchillo, que matará a Shin-chan justo ahí, aplastándolo como lo hizo con la colilla contra el piso. Pero lo único que sale de sus bolsillos es un teléfono celular—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí —dice Midorima inmediatamente y a Takao le asusta ver su docilidad, cuando para con él, casi siempre hay quejas y reclamos.

Seijurou llama a una agencia de taxis y en cinco minutos Takao los ve partir hacia un rumbo desconocido. Antes de subir al automóvil, sin embargo, cree ver que los ojos de Seijurou se posan en él y que esboza una breve sonrisa, pero la impresión (así como el miedo por ser descubierto, aunque él no tiene nada que ocultar) se desvanecen cuando se cierra la puerta y son un recuerdo cuando Takao detiene su propio taxi y le ordena al conductor, como en las películas de acción, _no perder de vista a ese vehículo_.

Ambos taxis se detienen 10 minutos después ante la fachada de un lujoso hotel, que a Takao no deja de parecerle vulgar. No solo es el hecho de que Shin-chan esté engañándolo, es también el que lo haga en un lugar tan ridículo, tan falto de la elegancia que lo caracteriza, convirtiéndolo sólo en un estúpido hombre infiel más, atado a las cadenas de sus deseos.

Aunque está enfadado, Takao no tiene el valor para seguirlos a la habitación, para encararlos antes de que se quiten la ropa, el pudor y en el caso de Shin-chan, todos los supuestos sentimientos que dice tener por él. Sin embargo, se las arregla para subir al pasillo en donde está localizada su habitación, en donde una multitud de puertas le da la bienvenida, todas ellas, la antesala de una historia.

¿En cuál de ellas estarán Akashi y Shin-chan? ¿Quizá en la de la derecha, que tiene el descarado anuncio de _No molestar_? ¿O en la del fondo del pasillo, oscura como boca de lobo? De cualquier forma, no importa. Sea la que sea, está seguro de que en esos momentos se está llevando a cabo la misma escena y se siente asqueado tanto como enojado al imaginar que esos mismos labios que lo besaron horas atrás, están siendo devorados por Akashi. Akashi Seijurou, el hombre que Shin-chan le juró no había sido nada más que un beso en la escuela secundaria, un amor pasajero y _estúpido_.

No obstante, el estúpido es él, al quedarse en el silencioso pasillo, escondido en un rincón como un niño castigado, dejando que su imaginación y ruidos sin contexto, hagan lo demás.

Puede imaginarse a Shin-chan deshaciéndose de la costosa chaqueta del traje de Akashi, con dedos ansiosos pero delicados. La chaqueta cae al suelo como una sombra y Akashi pasa por sobre ella en su camino hacia la cama barata, que muchos otros han usado, mientras hace lo propio con la ropa de Shin-chan.

Takao también puede imaginarse los ojos dispares de Akashi recorriendo el abdomen de Shin-chan, ligeramente teñido de color naranja debido a las farolas de la calle, cuya luz se inmiscuye por las cortinas mal corridas. Pronto, su lengua está ahí, pero lo que más le duele es pensar en los besos, de los que casi puede escuchar el sonido húmedo que hacen sus bocas al despegarse, buscando un poco de aire antes de continuar.

Si fuera él, dejaría que Shin-chan tomara la iniciativa, pero sabe que a Akashi Seijurou le encanta controlar la situación. Y puede ver a Shin-chan cayendo de espaldas en la cama, con Akashi sentado a horcajadas sobre él, siendo cuidadoso de no dejar marcas en su cuello o abdomen. Pero no necesita marcas, porque hasta ese momento, Shin-chan ya ha dicho su nombre al menos una vez, bautizando la habitación con otro encuentro secreto.

Es horrible imaginarlo y aún así, las imágenes no dejan de aparecer tras sus párpados: el cinturón de Shin-chan siendo removido de sus pantalones a medio quitar, la manera en que sus calcetines blancos destacan contra las sábanas rosáceas. Y luego la boca de Akashi, alrededor de su miembro, succionando y robándole la respiración a Shin-chan, para él, _Shintaro_.

—Seijurou —dice Shintaro, tratando de mantener la compostura pero sólo atinando a aferrarse a las sábanas, mientras se acerca al orgasmo por segunda vez en la noche y a manos de otra persona.

Sin embargo, Takao tiene la horrible certeza de que Akashi no lo deja terminar y puede verlo reptando nuevamente hacia sus labios, mientras se deshace también de sus pantalones y ropa interior, para volver a sentarse, esta vez sobre el miembro de Shintaro. Esta vez, los dos dejan escapar un gemido, Takao casi puede escucharlo traspasar las paredes de la habitación más cercana, pero es el primero de muchos, ya que inmediatamente Akashi empieza a mover las caderas para marcar el ritmo, que Shintaro no tarda en seguir, todavía llenando el aire del nombre de su amante.

Las manos de Akashi dejan marcas de uñas sobre el pecho de Shin-chan (que él no verá al día siguiente) antes de alcanzar el orgasmo, mientras que las de Shin-chan, la izquierda eternamente vendada, se cierran con fuerza en torno a las caderas de Akashi, marcándole su propio ritmo antes de terminar. Pero Akashi no abandona su cuerpo tras haber satisfecho sus deseos, en su lugar, se acuesta sobre el pecho de Shintaro y escucha la melodía de su corazón, cantando al compás del orgasmo que le ha regalado.

Hablan un poco después, pero nunca de Takao. Akashi agenda en su prodigiosa mente la fecha y el lugar de la próxima cita y tras disfrutar un poco de la calma después de la tormenta, vuelven a vestirse para irse a casa. Takao no está seguro de cómo sabe todo eso, ni de cómo se las arregla para llegar a casa, acostarse y fingir que todo es normal, que no se ha despertado en medio de la noche para encontrarse cara a cara con una pesadilla.

Lo que sí sabe es que cuando abre los ojos, Shin-chan está a su lado, como todas las mañanas y no hay marcas en su pecho ni culpa en sus ojos, pero no sabe si se debe a la rutina (que le ha enseñado a mentir con maestría, aunque mucho del crédito se lo lleva Akashi) o si de verdad sólo ha tenido una pesadilla.

No lo sabe y no le importa, porque cuando Shin-chan se despierta a su lado, le basta con la sonrisa que le regala antes siquiera de empezar el día. La promesa de seguridad, de que nunca se irá de su lado, aunque para ello, tenga que compartirlo con Akashi Seijurou.

**FIN.**


End file.
